Blue-haired boy
by The Last Narnian
Summary: Teddy Lupin is an orphan. He's a Hufflepuff. He's Head Boy. He has blue hair and a girlfriend named Victoire Weasley. This is what we know about him so far. These one-shots attempt to fill in the gaps in his story and give him life. How did he cope with being an orphan? How did he fall for Victoire? Let's find out.
1. Teddy's Daddy

**A/N: *looks up from Wolfstar fanfiction* Oh we're writing now? Ok I got this. *closes Wolfstar tab***

 **Hello readers! I don't know why you would click on this story, but now that you have, I suppose I have to talk.**

 **Teddy Lupin has always interested me. Now that we have a somewhat canon description of him, I decided I wanted to write about him. This is probably going to be a series of interconnected oneshots.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like the woman who gave you your childhood? Yeah, didn't think so.**

 **On with the show! *fanfare***

 **Teddy's daddy**

"Daddy Harry, Daddy Harry!" Teddy called. Harry sighed and turned around, smiling when he saw the six year old running towards him. His hair was bright blue, his eyes were green like Harry's, and he had the wide smile all children have.

"Teddy, I've told you before. You don't have to call me Daddy. I'm not your dad." Harry said.

Teddy tripped and landed at Harry's feet. "Yes you are," he said with conviction. "My teacher told me so."

"Oh really?" Harry asked, amused and curious.

"Uh-huh." Teddy's head bobbed up and down. "She says daddies are the people who give you piggyback rides and tell you bedtime stories and play pretend with you. You do all that for me so you're my daddy."

Harry smiled at Teddy, fighting back tears. Teddy was too young to know what death was. And he was too young to understand the difference between his biological parents and the people who were raising him.

"Teddy, c'mere." Harry knelt next to him. "You've seen pictures of your daddy, right?"

The blue hair bobbed up and down.

"He may not be here to give you piggyback rides, but he loves you more than I ever will." Harry told him. "That isn't to say I don't love you. But parents are the people who love you most in the world, despite everything."

"Ok?" Teddy was confused.

"Why don't you just call me Uncle Harry," Harry suggested. "You only have one dad."

"Ok, Uncle Harry," Teddy agreed. He still wasn't sure what the problem was, or why Uncle Harry was crying, but he would do what he wanted.

Harry watched Teddy run off to play with Victoire. He saw a lot of himself in Teddy. They were both orphans. They were both left to be raised by family. They were both honorary Weasleys. But Harry would make sure Teddy had a much happier childhood than his own.

He couldn't help but wonder about how different his life would have been if he had had a father figure. Someone to give him piggyback rides and tell him bedtime stories.

He would never know. But he did know that Teddy would never have that 'what if' in his life.

 **A/N: Baby Teddy asking about his parents is the saddest/ cutest thing ever so I decided to give it a shot. Not all my one shots will be like this.**

 **You can probably expect me to post about once a week. I'll give notice if it will take longer.**

 **Please tell me what you think! Constructive criticism and compliments are equally appreciated!**


	2. To be a Hufflepuff

**A/N: So, this fic isn't doing as well as I would like *pouts* but I don't care! Just keep writing, just keep writing, just keep writing, writing, writing.**

 **These one-shots aren't really in chronological order...I might fix that later but for now they're just moments from Teddy's life in a random order.**

 **Disclaimer: If I was J.K Rowling everyone would still be alive.**

 **To be a Hufflepuff**

Teddy was nervous. He'd spent months imagining this moment in his head- the Sorting Hat on his head, sending him to Gryffindor. Now he was in line with all the other first-years, waiting to be sorted.

He was very sure he would be a Gryffindor. He had grown up with Weasleys, who were almost all Gryffindors. Everyone had always told him how he was like his parents- brave and clever and kind. He would do his father proud, and be the best Gryffindor ever!

The other first-years were eyeing him nervously. Perhaps they had never seen blue hair on an eleven year old before. Or maybe it was his amber eyes. No matter- they would soon get used to his quirks. He had already made a friend who was undeterred by his appearance. Nathan Wood grinned at him.

"I do hope we end up in Gryffindor together," he whispered.

"I do too," Teddy whispered back. "Do you think we'll both make it?"

"I will for sure," Wood nodded confidently. "Both of my parents were Gryffindor. I will be too. What about yours?"

"My dad was." Teddy said, avoiding the fact that his mother wasn't.

"You'll probably make it then."

"Yeah." Teddy agreed.

Both boys fell silent, listening to Professor McGonagall call off the names. Lowell, Elizabeth was sorted into Ravenclaw and then-

"Lupin, Teddy!" McGonagall called.

A murmur rippled through the hall. Teddy Lupin, godson of Harry Potter? Teddy Lupin, one of the most famous war orphans from the Second Wizard War? Teddy Lupin, a boy who could change his appearance? That Teddy Lupin?

Ignoring the whispers, Teddy stepped out of the line. Nathan whispered a quick 'see you soon'. Teddy grinned at him and walked toward the hat. He sat himself down on the stool, and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head. The Sorting Hat covered his eyes and began whispering in his ear almost immediately.

" _Let's see now, what do we have here? Bravery, yes. Intelligence, plenty. A thirst to live up to a legacy. A kind heart for sure. So, where shall I put you?"_

Teddy didn't answer. Uncle Harry had told him that the Sorting Hat would take his own choice into account. Teddy silently projected his wish to be like his parents.

" _You want to be like your parents? Yes, I remember them. Clever and courageous and kind. You could fit anywhere if that's your only wish. Nothing else for me? Alright then, you better be_ _ **HUFFLEPUFF!**_ " The Hat shouted the last word aloud for the Hall to hear. The Hufflepuffs _screamed,_ pounding their fists on the table.

Teddy's heart sank into his knees. He lifted the hat off his head and handed it back to Professor McGonagall. Dazedly, he stumbled to the Hufflepuff table and sat down next to the other first years. They began introducing themselves, but Teddy barely noticed, smiling and nodding and shaking hands like a robot.

Hufflepuff. Teddy didn't think there was anything wrong with Hufflepuff, but wasn't he supposed to be a Gryffindor? What would the Weasleys say? What would Uncle Harry say? Teddy officially wasn't like them. He was a Hufflepuff, not a Gryffindor. He was an outsider in his own home.

Teddy came out of his daze in time to see Nathan Wood sit down on the stool. He watched sullenly, waiting for the Hat to scream Gryffindor. Nathan would grin and march down to the table of red and gold. Without Teddy.

The Hat opened its mouth. " _ **HUFFLEPUFF!"**_ it announced. Teddy's jaw dropped.

Nathan pulled the hat off his head and tossed it at McGonagall, grinning widely. He hopped off the stool and trotted down to the Hufflepuff table, fistbumping a few upperclassmen as he walked by, and sat himself down next to Teddy.

Teddy stared at him. "I thought you would be a Gryffindor for sure," he managed.

Nathan shrugged. "I'd rather be kind and loyal than daring." He said. "Maybe I'll make Hufflepuff win the Quidditch Cup for once."

Teddy smiled.

* time skip *

Teddy looked around the dorm. There were four beds- one for him, one for Nathan, one for an Asian boy who introduced himself as Alex Kaneko, and one for a black haired boy who murmured that his name was Travis O'Daniel.

Their luggage was already in the room. Teddy hopped on his bed and dug out a pack of Chocolate Frogs. "Who wants chocolate?" He'd found that offering food generally made people like you.

Each boy accepted a frog.

"Another Boy who Lived." Teddy wrinkled his nose at his godfather's picture. "I have about a million of these. Plus the real one at home. Rather tiresome."

The other boys laughed. "I got Ron Weasley." Wood said. "I've met him. He's funny. He tried to show me a Muggle magic trick."

"He tries those all the time at Christmas." Teddy laughed. "Auntie Hermione does them better."

The other boys gaped at him. Teddy felt self-conscious. All his Christmas stories involved famous people. He couldn't help it.

"Neville Longbottom." Alex sniffed. "Isn't he the Herbology professor here?"

"Yeah. He lives down in Hogsmeade." Teddy informed him. "He has a really cool garden."

The boys all turned to Travis. "Who'd you get?" Wood asked curiously.

"Remus and Nymphadora Lupin." he murmured.

The room immediately went silent. Every eye turned to Teddy, gauging his reaction.

Teddy barely twitched. "Well, I'll trade you for that." he said evenly. "I have too many Harry Potters as it is."

They swapped cards. The tension in the room decreased. Nathan started telling a long joke about a hag, a troll and a wizard who walked into a bar. Alex and Travis listened attentively. Teddy got up and went into the bathroom.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was at average eleven year old height. He had blue and black hair. He had amber eyes like his father's. His canines were abnormally sharp, but by no means sharp enough to be considered fangs.

Teddy peered at the Chocolate Frog card in his hands. His parents smiled up at him, waving and nodding. His father had tired amber eyes and limp brown hair. His mother's hair was the brightest shade of bubblegum pink and her eyes were warm and brown. He focused on her.

Everyone had always told him how he was so much like his father. But he was obviously his mother's son too. He could change his appearance like her. He was a Hufflepuff like her.

He thought back to the Sorting Hat's song. _Hufflepuffs are kind, and loyal, and fair, and hardworking._ He reminded himself. _Really, there's nothing wrong with being a Hufflepuff. My parents would be proud._

He would be the best Hufflepuff Hogwarts ever saw.

 **A/N: I have a theory that Teddy wanted to be a Gryffindor before he was sorted into Hufflepuff, if you couldn't tell. I also have a theory that Oliver Wood married Katie Bell and had a son named Nathan, but that's another story.**


End file.
